Amarte, Matarte
by Willnira
Summary: Porque para amarte, tuve que matarte...InuKag.


**Amarte, Matarte**

**Summary:**

_Porque para amarte, tuve que matarte...InuKag. _

**Aclaraciones:**

**No me pertenece nada.**

**Si han leído algo igual es solo pura coincidencia.**

(;D ahh la verdad no e.e debo de ser sincera leí un manga :D llamado 'Boys next door' Bueno el titulo da mucho de ke hablar...es de jotiitoooss Q.Q!! y bueno aki stoi yo haciendo una 'adaptacion' mas o menos e.e pero con más cosas)

Ah **NO **SE ESPEREN UN FINAL FELIZ!

**ONE-SHOT**

"_Muchas veces he odiado el caos que yo misma he creado"_

Despacio. Lento. Y con cuidado.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO!?-Gritaron al momento en que abrieron la puerta, el simplemente con sus ojos en blanco, nerviosos y tambaleantes miró a los policías y a la persona que tenía sobre su regazo; Los policías lo miraron, lo señalaron y lo esposaron. Lo estaban repugnando, tenía un grande publico, todos estaban afuera viéndolo...Lo abucheaban-

-¡¡MALDITO ASESINO, TE HAS LLEVADO A MI HIJO!!-Gritaba una mujer desesperada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su esposo, llorando por la perdida de su hijo. El asesino estuvo agachando su cabeza en todo el tiempo, estaba desesperado...Ahora todo su cuerpo le temblaba. Solo escuchaba murmullos cuando en realidad los murmullos solo provenían de su cabeza-

**La verdadera historia, detrás del asesino.**

-¡Nadie me quiere!-estaba diciendo su pequeña vecina de tan solo ocho años, con su cabello ondulado cubriéndole su hermoso y bello rostro, el abrió su puerta pero al escuchar de nuevo sus sollozos detuvo su quehacer y entreabrió un poco la puerta para poner ahí las bolsas del supermercado-

-Pequeña Natsumi, solo juzgas-dijo el adulto mientras sacaba de su bolso y entonces sacaba una paleta de cereza, estiro su mano y entonces la pequeña cogio la paleta para después intentar sus lágrimas-Todos te quieren Natsumi, no juzgues las cosas...-Tal vez fue demasiado duro con la pequeña niña, pero entonces descubrió que la niña siguió llorando y asustada regreso a su casa para posiblemente seguir llorando por la falta de atención que le tenían-

Relatos sucios que esconden las personas, el mismo escondía esos sucios relatos...Dejo su chaqueta sin cuidado alguno, solamente escucho leves ronroneos proveniente de una habitación, su pequeño gato salio de ahí negro...Negro como aquellas hermosas noches las cuales usaba para matar el acto más ruin que el podía encontrar; Su gato negro con ojos de color azul penetrante se acerco a sus piernas, entrelazo su cola con cuidado y se dedico a ronronear...

-Kat...-dijo mientras sonreía y entonces llevo su mano, noto que no estaba el collar de su gato...Siguió buscando en sus bolsillos, no estaba el fino collar que le habia comprado a su gata, suspiro mientras nervioso recordaba la ultima vez que lo habia visto...Lo habia llevado, y nunca lo soltó solo cuando...-

_Knock. Knock._

El llevo su rostro levemente nervioso hasta la puerta, dejo de acariciar a su gato para entonces ir a abrir la puerta, claro que fue una sorpresa encontrar a una mujer de dos años menos a el...Unos dieciocho podría tener, su pequeña figura y sus ojos tan serios y fríos que lograrían congelar el mismo infierno, se sintió nervioso y con temor...Sus ojos dorados fueron a dar hasta su cuello, en donde estaba el collar que le habia comprado a su gata, le brillaba con horrendo esplendor...

-Lo dejaste en tu última escena de crimen-Fue lo que dijo. Sus oídos captaron esa hermosa melodía que el nunca encontró en sus víctimas, al contrario ahí estaba enfrente de el usando una falda negra, unos zapatos que no eran exagerados y una corriente y sencilla blusa...Su cabello estaba suelto, y encima usaba una gabardina negra...Hermosa, fue lo que pensó-

Ella en cambio cuando lo vio, sintió cierta pulsación en su corazón, como si hubiera latido por primera vez...Tenía unos ojos salvajes de color dorado, y un cuerpo alto...Más alto que el de ella, y un cabello negro y fino, no pudo expresar mucha emoción, simplemente dedico esos pocos minutos de silencio para dar un paso y acercarse a su oído, un oído que podría lamer si quisiera, noto como el hombre se tensaba...Como posiblemente intentaba apartarla pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sonrió. Ahora su liberación sería más fácil.

-Si quieres el collar de tu mascota, ve hoy en la noche a este lugar, llega temprano, te estaré esperando...Ah, pregunta por Kagome...-dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su falda un papel con la dirección anotada, el la iba a detener pero solo podía olfatear ese aroma de perfume barato que a ella le sentaba de maravilla, y entonces cerro la puerta frustrado...Noto como su gata caminaba hacia el, como lo miraba...Lo miraba igual que esa mujer y sus ojos chocolates, su mente encajo algo que el habia olvidado, ella sabía su secreto...Sabía que era el asesino, sabía que mataba a las prostitutas y les vendaba los ojos al final, dejo caer su cuerpo y se inundo en la oscuridad que albergaba en su cuerpo en estos momentos-

Era como su hermosa gata, sin esa mirada dulce...Solamente estaba ahí, mirándolo de manera fría como si con esas miradas supieran toda su vida; Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, y oculto su cabeza todo sería tan fácil...

-Descuida Kat, tu papá Inuyasha encontrará tu collar-murmuro cuando escucho a la gata maullar y entonces solo fue a meterse a bañar. Era un dos caras, por días un simple empresario, y por las noches un asesino llamado hanyou, nadie podría dudar de el...Sonrió cuando sumergió más su cuerpo en la tina, y así estuvo por breves minutos intentando dejar sus pecados en la bañera-

Perdió el tiempo planeando sus nuevas victimas, y nunca lo hacia... ¿Cómo se convirtió en asesino? No, esa pregunta es muy rápida para contestarla, desesperado se levanto tomo la dirección y entonces fue a esa dirección, nunca habia escuchado hablar de esa calle pero ahí pudo ver a un par de mujeres con hombres coqueteándose mutuamente, el intento tocar la puerta de metal pero la mujer se le puso detrás de el.

-¿A, quien buscas?-pregunto la mujerzuela que tenía pegado atrás de el-

-Kagome...-Murmuro las mujeres rolaron sus ojos y entonces una un poco gordita le dio la dirección. El siguió con cuidado, y cuando se topo con un par de puertas decoradas de rojo, y el nombre de "Kagome" entro sin tocar...Su sorpresa fue gigante al ver como estaba una mujer con una provocativa forma de vestir, encima de un hombre atado-

-¡Ah, ah...Tu te quedas aquí!-dijo mientras le daba un dura bofetada y entonces, se giraba para ver a la persona detrás de ella...Era el hombre del cual tenía su collar sonrió, esta era una oportunidad única; Se pego aun más a la persona que tenía enfrente de ella-Les dices algo...Y-Toco la parte recta que el hombre tenía entre sus piernas, lo escucho suspirar como si fuera un pecado, ella entonces se levanto y lo tomo de la mano para entrar al baño. En esas habitaciones habia micrófonos por todos lados, no habia privacidad entre sus clientes y ella-

Primero hubo respiraciones.

-Mi collar-dijo Inuyasha con una voz autoritaria, la muchacha de cabello negro piernas largas y poca vestimenta sonrió con maldad. Esos ojos cafés de nuevo, noto su desesperación así que tallo su frente con nerviosismo. Kagome se lo quito con delicadeza de su cuello, y lo sostuvo entre su mano-

-No, antes debes sacarme de aquí...-Ella movió un poco el tirante de su sostén era un pequeño gato y un número romano...El número VII (7), sus ojos dorados brillaron en la oscuridad-Debes de dejarme en libertad...Si tu cumples eso, te lo regresare-Inuyasha desesperado tomo el collar, y cuando lo apretó un poco más este se rompió. Falso. Tan falso como el-

-¿Dónde esta el verdadero?-pregunto nervioso y cansado, mientras Kagome suspiraba y sonreía un poco...No era una bonita sonrisa, daba miedo y le producían ciertos escalofríos-

-Con un amigo, si tú me matas el ira a la policía y lo demás solo es cuestión de suerte-Inuyasha nervioso saco su cartera desesperado-

-¿Quieres dinero? ¡Tómalo!-grito exaltado mientras se lo aventaba y entonces miraba a la muchacha suspirar. Todos huían solo por ver a ese gato, se acomodo su ropa, mientras entonces sonreía...Iba a ser libre...Justo así es como habia planeado su encuentro-

-¡KAGOME!-Gritaron desde afuera. Ella entonces acomodo su cabello y salio del baño para mirar a su cliente, amarrado y molesto-

**---**

Una despreciable mujer se atrevió a manipularlo, gruño mientras recordaba porque demonios le habia puesto su dirección al collar de su gata. Dos días después y el no habia tenido señales de ella, simplemente recordaba su barato perfume y sus fríos ojos cafés, tambien recordaba ese tatuaje debido a su mascota Kat, la policía estaba jaloneando a su vecina Natsumi.

-Oficial, ella es mi vecina-decía mientras el oficiar intentaba jalonear a la niña-

-No me importa, hurto-Inuyasha llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos, iba a sacar el dinero pero entonces una voz femenina se adelanto-

-Tu dinero-dijo mientras le daba el dinero al oficial y entonces este se iba, la niña se le quedo viendo-

-¿Qué eres de Inuyasha?-Kagome sonrió, así que el asesino más buscado por todos se llamaba Inuyasha. Bonito nombre para una fea persona, bromeaba...Se hinco enfrente de la niña-

-Soy Kagome...-La niña quería saber más de ella, Inuyasha estaba viendo como Kagome le sonreía a su vecina y entonces le dio su cajita de pandora que habia robado anteriormente-

-¿Cómo conoces a Inuyasha?, El siempre esta trabajando...Y nunca lo he visto con una señorita-le dijo esto ultimo al oído. Kagome lo miro sonriente y entonces se encogió de hombros-

-El es...-Miro a Inuyasha, sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeña niña cuyos ojos brillaban más que el sol, en su infancia ella tambien fue así inocente y pura...No que ahora era una prostituta-Mi hermano...-dijo mientras la niña dudaba, Inuyasha la miro nervioso-

-Pero no se parecen en nada-dijo Natsumi mientras Kagome abría un poco la caja de pandora y dejaba escuchar una hermosa melodía después la cerro y mantuvo sus ojos cafés puestos en la niña-

-Si, pero yo siempre lo admire...Y además el es más grande que yo, el jugaba fútbol y yo practicaba gimnasia...Pero un día el se fue, mi mamá se separo de mi papá...Yo viví con mi papá pero el entonces murió, huí para buscar a mi hermano...Solo tuve una carta, y...Ya lo encontré-dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía su mano sobre la de Inuyasha, la niña sonrió mientras le dejaba su cajita musical-

-Inuyasha cuida a tu hermanita, y a mi cajita musical...Si la llevo a casa mamá se va a enojar-dijo mientras Inuyasha asentía y entonces veía a la niña correr al negocio de su mano, el no dijo nada ante lo que habia dicho Kagome, simplemente se limito a caminar a su lado y ella lo iba siguiendo-

-¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Kagome miraba como cerraba la puerta ella entonces suspiro-Sabes mi secreto...Tengo que matarte-Kagome entonces sonrió aun más, el se quedo sorprendido ante esa bella sonrisa-

-Si llegaras a matarme...Procura cocinar mi carne, desayúname, cómeme y céname...Y cuando no te quede más saborea mis huesos...De esa forma Inuyasha, de esa bendita forma tu y yo seremos uno...Seremos una persona...Correré por tu sangre...Y así me podrás salvar...Solo si me matas-Hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida cuando en realidad lo habia espiado durante varios meses y esta fue la mejor oportunidad que encontró para acorralarlo y hacerlo que la ayudará-Te he observado-Y aunque el no era de muchas palabras, podía notarse que estaba cómodo con la presencia femenina-Durante un par de meses, sonriéndole a las personas...Sonríe para mi-Le pidió mientras el miraba a otro lado-

-_"No me mires Kagome, si me miras así es como si supieras todo"-_penso mientras entonces veía como Kagome se desilusionaba-

_-_Notando que tienes una hermosa sonrisa, sin embargo se ve triste...Incompleta-dijo Kagome mientras el suspiraba. Ella habia dado en el clavo, una sonrisa imperfecta e incompleta para una persona horrenda-

-No hay nada especial en mi sonrisa-Ella entonces sonrió, quedándose completamente embobado. Estar al lado de Kagome era como no tener esa necesidad de asesinar, de sentirse rechazado y sin amor. Suspiro, ¿Matarla o no matarla?, si la mataba posiblemente ya no sentiría esa paz que el quería encontrar...Un poco de perdón tal vez-

Continuaron hablando, no se toco el tema de los asesinatos...La primera noche y la durmieron juntos, ninguno de los dos iba a intentar algo, al contrario fue el quien despertó agitado con la visión de una de sus victima, su mano izquierda estirada y trataba de decir algo, la sangre surcaba por su boca...Agito fue que despertó, y entonces noto como estaba Kagome con un vaso de agua, y al verlo jadeante y sudando fue que se acerco y se lo ofreció el bebió con cuidado notando como ella sonreía para el.

_-Mi emoción era tan grande al momento de sentir esa sonrisa, sus ojos castaños brillando...No se parecía en nada a la muchacha chantajista que habia conocido..._-Se levanto se acerco y ella sonrió para acercarse de manera peligrosa y besarlo con delicadeza, podía sentirlo con la sangre que corría por todo su cuerpo la deseaba...Se deseaban, entre gemidos, y transpiración fue que ella logro complacerlo, no fue nada del otro mundo ella le hizo el amor de una forma que nunca olvidarían; De una manera única y especial como lo era esta pareja inusual-

Se besaron, y se volvieron a besar...Y cuando terminaron agitados, el termino sobre su rodilla llorando...Culpándose de todas las cosas que habia hecho.

-Todo fue por mi madre-Comenzó a relatar asustado, Kagome sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabellera negra, ¿Quién salvaba a quien en estos momentos? Suspiro, escucharlo no iba a hacer mal, después de todo...Ella lo quería, en este tiempo, muy pocos a decir verdad le habia tenido un poco de cariño-

_-Flash Back-_

_.-Narrador: Inuyasha-._

Nunca me observo, siempre se limito a darme la espalda, desde pequeño creo que eso fue lo único que conocí, ella se separo de mi papá...Mi papá era un bastardo, era lo que siempre oía, aprendí a odiarlo...Pero el odio me consumió poco a poco, odiaba a mi madre...Le deseaba la muerte en mis retorcidos pensamientos, se que eso no estaba bien...Pero-sonrisa irónica y un par de ojos brillosos dorados-, ¿Qué más da?

Ella se acostaba con muchos hombres por dinero, la veía desde pequeño como jadeaba y gritaba sus nombres y terminaba sucia...Y un día todo se volvio diferente, ella me tomo de la mano me dijo que me llevaría a un parque de diversiones, y tomamos el metro, duramos horas en poder llegar pero estaba entusiasmado por que iba con mi mamá solo tenía menos de diez años...Ahí vi a un bufón, haciendo malabares y en uno de sus brazos tenía un par de globos, me gire y le dije a mi mamá que iba a ir por uno...Me acerque a el, y entonces fue muy tarde...El ya no tenía globos.

Después de todo la belleza de mi interior era tan notoria que muchos me rechazaban, me gire y busque a mi mamá...Mis pies adoloridos quedaron esa noche, llovía y tenía miedo para que mi mamá estuviera orgulloso de mi tome un metro y regrese después, delgado y con ojeras; Me tomó llegar varios días, estaba tan lejos y cuando por fin llegue...Entre por la puerta trasera, quería darle una sorpresa a mi mamá, y vaya que me sorprendí.

-¡Así que ni era tu hijo, me das asco!-murmuro esa voz enfermiza mientras yo me escondía aun más. Tenía miedo, nunca me gusto ver a mi mamá enojado ni a los hombres que la iban a visitar-

-¡No seas estupido...Tu has sido más inútil que yo!-Le contesto furiosa, acto seguido el hombre ya totalmente molesto tomo un grande y filoso cuchillo y sin contemplaciones traspaso el pecho de mi madre, les sorprendería saber como mi madre lloraba...Cuando el hombre se fue yo salí para que me viera, no hubo lágrimas en mis ojos. Después de todo cada quien busca su destino; pero el de ella era bien merecido-Inu...Llama a...-su aire se extinguía tenía un rostro serio y no me preocupaba lo que pasará-ayuda...-Me rogaba, me estaba mirando de esa forma como siempre...Esta vez era diferente, antes me miraba con lastima pero esa vez...Esa vez era el rostro de una mujer sin sentimientos, el oxigeno casi no le llegaba lo sentía...El ambiente era sangre-

-¿Para que quiero una madre que me odia?-Le dije con total furia mientras tomaba el mismo cuchillo y se lo terminaba de encajar varias veces. Agitado de haberla terminado de matar le vende sus ojos, y saque con cuidado el cuchillo...Dure días a su lado, intentando hacer que ella no despertará pero comprendía que no lo iba a hacer...Mi mente aun tenía esa mirada sátira y sádica que ella me habia regalado-

Muere. Muere. Muere. Fue lo que murmure al terminarla de matar.

"Supongo que el cuchillo tenía tus huellas, porque intentabas quitárselo, ¿Verdad?" la voz consternada de la psicóloga, yo asentí. No me iba a delatar, y entonces nadie dudo de mí, ni siquiera un poco. Fui simplemente un niño traumado para todos.

Los primeros asesinatos fueron muy fáciles, prostitutas y prostitutos que no aprecian su vida, y la malgastan acostándose con las personas...

-End of Flash Back-

Kagome sonrió... ¿porque a ella no la mataba, entonces?

Siguió acariciando su cabello, solo era un pobre muchacho que sus padres habían olvidado...Y la vida fue egoísta y mala con el. ¡Se sentía como un estupido, llorando a una mujer dos años menor a el!

-No es tu culpa que haya personas que paguen para tener placer-El siguió sobre su rodilla, era tan débil y vulnerable. Las sensaciones que no habia sacado las estaba expulsando con ella, confesándole cosas que jamás dijo al mundo-...**Te perdono**...-dijo ella tranquila mientras se acercaba a besarle el cabello y entonces se abrazaba junto con el-Te _perdono_ tu deseo de limpiar al mundo...Te _perdonaría_ si llegaras a matarme...-dijo con seguridad mientras el levantaba el rostro y la miraba, no le importaba que lo viera llorar. Era demasiado sufrimiento como para no llorar-

-Tu oficio es el que más odio...Y sin embargo estoy aquí, intentando comprenderte-le dijo mientras ella sonreía con delicadeza y juntaba su rostro al de el, iba a calmarlo...Aunque todo podría acabarse con facilidad-

**---**

Despertó temprano pues tenía que ir a trabajar, dejaba a Kagome al cuidado de la casa y por las primeras tres semanas podía denominarse feliz. Ella toco la hoja de papel...

La leyó y entonces fue a servirle el desayuno al pequeño gato.

-Perdón por quitarte el collar, pero...No creo que lo vuelvas a utilizar, me queda mejor a mi-le saco la lengua divertida mientras el minino solo maullaba...Fue a bañarse mientras salía un poco y entonces al salir observaba a dos señoras platicando y a la pequeña Natsumi-

-Kagome-dijo la niña dejando su pelota para entonces acercarse a ella, las señores no se inmutaron conocían a la señorita Kagome y no la creían capaz de ser aquel demente asesino-Sabes...Tu e Inuyasha hacen una hermosa pareja, aunque sean hermanos-dijo la niña sonriendo, Kagome se hinco para decirle un secreto-

-¿Verías mal si nosotros dos estuviéramos enamorados?-pregunto mientras la niña sonreía e inflaba sus mejillas-

-Eso sería juzgar a las personas-se acerco para darle un rápido beso a Kagome y así poder irse a jugar con su mamá y su amiga-

Kagome sonrió mientras se giraba sonriente, ese día iba a...Un carro negro se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, el vidrio se bajo lentamente y con esa lentitud posiblemente a ella tambien le dolió, sus intestinos se revolvieron...Ella entonces se acerco con mucho miedo pero manteniendo ese carácter orgulloso, ella no se comparaba con nada, y aunque le decían gatita, no tenían porque...Ella era libre, aunque estuviera perdida eso no al convertía en un gato callejero, ¿Oh si?

-¿Quién es tu nueva pareja?-pregunto mientras la persona que estaba sentada enfrente de ella encendía un tabaco y comenzaba a fumarlo. Kagome suspiro mientras mecía su cabello con cuidado. No iba a contestar nada, ese bastardo no merecía ninguna respuesta-

El carro regreso al lugar que tanto odiaba...A la casa de Naraku, "su dueño" el ser más repugnante de toda la vida...

-Siempre término encontrándote-decía exaltado mientras veía a sus dos guardaespaldas sonreír. Eran callejeros como ella. Se pusieron detrás de ella-Te pregunte, ¿Quién es tu nueva pareja?-Preguntó de nuevo, mientras Kagome lo seguía mirando-

-No te diré-Repuso molesta mientras Naraku sacaba una grabadora y entonces comenzaba a decir todo lo que ella le habia dicho a Inuyasha-

-Eres estupida-dijo riéndose mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente y entonces sonreía con confianza, grabando el rostro de Kagome se acerco y entonces puso su mano sobre su mejilla-¿El collar dirá la dirección?-pregunto mientras Kagome lo tomaba y se lo tragaba...No era tan grueso como espero, lo trago con cuidado...Naraku molesto le indico a sus guardaespaldas que a golpearán, al ver que ella no se resistía le dieron agua, para que escupiera pero era inútil. Ella estaba terca en no querer vomitarlo-

Todas las cosas que Naraku decía le hacían revolver el estomago.

-Kagome...Has sido una tonta, pequeña hermana...Sabes que es imposible que escapes de mi, cada vez que huyes...Te encuentro...Eso quiere decir que tu me perteneces-dijo con sorna mientras la miraba tirada en el suelo con gotas de sangre sobre su nariz, y moretones en su cuerpo-¿Huir con el?-Rió con sorna burlándose de su idea, absurda-Naraku sabe todo...Teniendo este tatuaje tu seguirás siendo mía...¡La puta Kagome!-Se reía de ella, tanta impotencia-No importa cuanto lo protejas, tu misma lo asesinaras-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba como uno de esos dos gorilas tomaba una inyección-

Ella simplemente respiraba y se concentraba para poder asentir. Todos podían ver su tatuaje, un gato con una cola grande y hermosa, mentiría su decía que no le habia dolido, habia sido a fuerzas como todo...El tatuaje estaba sobre su pecho...Visible para todo mundo.

-Perdóname Naraku...Lo matare con mis manos, y no te causaré problemas...-dijo con un tono apenas audible mientras de nuevo escondía su rostro con su cabello la tomaron a la fuerza para llevarla a su cuarto en donde la dejaron sin cuidado alguno. Eso lo dijo antes de estar drogada.

Ella sola se cuido...Ella sola curo sus heridas, pero no quería que Inuyasha la viera golpeada fue por eso que espero tres semanas para ir a verlo, se estaba desesperando...Y mucho.

**---**

Entro a su casa, noto que todo estaba en silencio...Natsumi habia escuchado miles de veces esa canción con el, y es por eso que esa canción sonaba cada día en su cabeza, mientras todos giraban...Y giraban.

Hizo cualquier cosa al entrar, menos ruido.

Levanto su rostro y entonces sonrió.

-¡Kagome!, ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto interesado mientras ella entonces seguía ahí fumando un cigarrillo...Después cuando tenía toda la atención tiro el cigarrillo en la alfombra este ya estaba apagado, no le importaba ensuciar la casa de su "amante"-Eres una tonta, estaba preocupado por ti...¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto mientras ella entonces levantaba con temor su rostro y el notaba como ella tenía un pequeño golpe sobre su labio-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡DI ALGO!-Dijo exasperado mientras Kagome suspiraba, ni modo tenía que actuar rápido-

-¡Que ruidoso eres!-Bromeo mientras se acomodaba su gabardina y entonces suspiraba-Estuve buscando a mi hermano-Saco un par de cartas mientras las miraba y las envolvía con sus propios puños-Quiere que vaya a vivir con el, que el tambien me ha estado buscando...-Dejo de sonreír para entonces dedicarle la misma mirada que le habia regalado la primera vez. Inuyasha entonces dio un paso atrás, algo no andaba bien con Kagome...Era la de antes, la que estaba siempre a la defensiva-Y, sobre quien me golpeo...Eso no te interesa...-dijo burlesca mientras pasaba una de sus manos detrás de su gabardina, saco una pistola...No habia un modelo en especifico solo una pistola-Sabes Inuyasha, ya me canse de ti-

Deseaba que eso fuera una mentira piadosa...Pero ella se notaba que hablaba en serio.

-Y, tu peor error fue no rescatarme de...Naraku, Nadie te quiere Inuyasha...-dijo mientras levantaba aun más la pistola y lo apuntaba directamente a el, sobre su rostro. Pero no se sentía amenazado- El globo que el bufón te iba a dar...Lo tiro al cielo par no dárselo a alguien tan asqueroso como tu, cuando me acostaba contigo...Pensaba en lo aburrido que eras-Lo estaba hiriendo, su rostro se transformo a uno furioso, uno que actuaba sin pensar; Esos ojos vacíos lo estaban viendo, como la primera vez, como si supieran lo que era vulnerable el nivel de peligro...-

-¡NO ME MIRES!-Grito mientras nervioso era observado aun más por Kagome, podía sentir su burla...¡TODO!-

"_Déjame pertenecerte solo a ti, Inuyasha"_ Eso le habia dicho esa perra mentirosa.

¡Todo regresaba! Lo que poco a poco habia superado con ella, se rompió...El vino, el metro... ¡TODO REGRESABA A EL! Sin previo aviso tomo un cuchillo que tenía cerca de el...Con mucha rapidez se acerco a ella, la apuñalo...Sin pensar. Ella dejo caer la pistola, y las cartas...Y sonrió para pegar sus labios a los de Inuyasha...El reacciono tarde, la cargo mientras la recostaba sobre su cuerpo.

-Gra..cias-murmuro mientras entonces suspiraba y miraba a Inuyasha directamente. Su labio tenía sangre, sangre de ella...-Cumpliste tu promesa Inuyasha...Me has liberado-dijo con sinceridad mientras cerraba sus ojos y entonces, Inuyasha gritaba para juntarse más a ella-

Cuando ella murió, el tomo las cartas...Se sorprendió estaban en blanco, y la pistola no tenía balas...Miro a Kagome, ¿Todo eso habia hecho para que el la salvará?

Detrás de la puerta estaba un guardaespaldas de Naraku...Pensando que Kagome no podría escapar pues estaba suficientemente drogada...Y, aunque no habia tanto ruido solo un par de gritos...Se sorprendió, demasiado...Ahora habia murmullos...

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. ¿Quién iba a decir que ese iba a ser el fondo, de la trágica muerte?

Era lo que Inuyasha escuchaba desde la puerta, siguió cargando el cuerpo de Kagome; Beso sus labios todas las veces posibles aunque ya estaba frío, inerte y manchado de sangre...

_Un juicio justo._

Esa es la verdad, para amarla era necesario matarla-dijo mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos. En su voz habia algo que ya no le perturbaba pero aun así era un asesino.

El jurado y el juez lo habían estado escuchando atentos, y aunque en publico estaba totalmente sorprendido ante sus revelaciones...

-La corte lo declara...culpable-Inuyasha se levanto con leves lágrimas en sus ojos-

-**¡MANDEME CON KAGOME, NO QUIERO VIVIR!-**Grito mientras comenzaban a llevárselo...El continuo gritando, la gente quería que lo declararan a pena de muerte pero posiblemente querían experimentar como pensaba un asesino como el, la mayoría de los asesinos son por traumas. Gente sin conciencia...Gente ruin...Gente maldita como Inuyasha Taisho-

**Una semana después.**

-La cara de Inuyasha se ve tan pacifica cuando le da el sol, imposible que haya matado a todas esas adolescentes y adolescentes-dijo una enfermera con murmullos mientras la otra asentía y entonces, el se giraba para sonreírle y después regresar a observar el sol-

Una clínica mental, la presión por haber perdido a Kagome fue demasiado...Y lo habían declarado un enfermo mental, un lugar donde observar el sol era lo que el podía hacer. Un loco. Un desquiciado. Un hombre que perdió a su mitad.

-Sigue sin hablar, pero sin embargo sonríe...-dijo la otra enfermera mientras lo observaron-

Inuyasha, el en su distorsionada mente...Podía ser feliz sintiendo el aire en su rostro y su cuerpo, para el es como si estuviera encima de un edificio sintiendo el hermoso viento...Y enfrente de el, un escalón más alto que el estaba Kagome sujetando muchos globos de diferentes colores, sonriéndole...

-Sonrió porque...La sonrisa de Kagome se refleja en mis tristes ojos...-murmuro mientras sentía como ella le sonreía y se lanzaba a abrazarlo-

-Mi sonrisa es tu sonrisa...Tu siempre...Siempre serás mío-le dijo mientras pegaba sus labios a los de el, loco. Así le habia dejado la muerte de Kagome; Brinco el edificio para alcanzar a Kagome, para poder abrazarla. Suicidio-

'_No sabemos como paso, fue una caída desde el edificio del hospital... ¡No hay explicación!, simplemente...El termino estampado entre el suelo...Una muerte instantánea, y sin embargo Inuyasha Taisho no perdió su sonrisa...'_-Eso decían los doctores; Todos creían eso. Pero la verdad es que la mente de Inuyasha la veía en todos lados, y solo la abrazo para estar por siempre con ella-

"_¿Me quieres, Inuyasha?"_

"_Si...Te quiero"_

-Mira Kat...-dijo Natsumi viendo un globo acompañado de una especie de luz brillante, la niña le enseñaba hacia donde se dirigían su amo y su amiga-son ellos-susurro mientras la pequeña gata maullaba-

Y el minino usaba ese pequeño collar que su amo le habia comprado...Un globo y una luz brillante...Un asesino y una prostituta...

**F I N ·**

**N/A:**

e.é qien la leee!?

u.u pss me vale dick si nadie la lea xD

yo keria scribir algo asi todo dark O:

no se porke U.u pero bueno lo más aka oscuro de la historia me salio de la nada e.e Uhmmm bueno raro, como sea

:D!

si es triste O:

pero raro O.o

Bueno si les gusta el yaoi el fic se llama "**Boys Next door**" O: esta bnn chingona (a mi me gusto x'D) ahh i tmb empeze a leer

**B.O.D.Y**. e.é pinche manga cabron ¬¬ como no puedo bajar por el megaupload ò.o tngo ke usar el winrar i mi makina

Anda emputada i no quiere abrir la pagina ù.ú! i ia me amargue (kiero bajar **black cat**, Q.Q! esa serie si me traumo u.u ;-; amoo a black cat T.T) hahaha bueno se las recomiendo.

Haber O: B.O.D.Y si les gusta el romance adolescente se las recomiendo, si le gusta lo tragio BOYS NEXT DOOR (aunke es yaoi n0n! amo el yaoi :D) y para pss agarrar cura Black Cat (buske los capitulos en youtube ¬¬ i solo tienen hasta el tres ù.ú i me encabrone ;-; i en las paginas ke busko necesito el megaupload ù.ú ningun pinche truko funciona tngo el zorra caliente, y hasta e intentado cambiar mi iP, y todas las madres Y nel pastel ke bn pinche coraje ù.ú)

Pero bueno n0n!

No me enojare de nada :D!

I espero ke opinen sobre mi fic.

Al chile todo kiero u.u!

;-;! Bueno :D ahí me dejan comentarios del fic n0n!

**PD.-REWIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS **♥

"Y aunque las malditas mariposas sean hermosas,

Tambien pueden llegar a ser tramposas"


End file.
